Propose
by jhl89
Summary: Harry tendrá una mágica manera de proponerle matrimonio a Ginny... Y ella tendrá una mágica respuesta para darle. Harry x Ginny (drabble)


Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Propose.**

-¡Harry!- chilló Ginny al ver a su novio llegar a Grimmauld Place número doce -¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Lo siento, Gin- se disculpó el pelinegro con una sonrisa -Ya sabes... Mucho trabajo- intentó abrazarla pero no lo logró.

-¿Por qué me mientes?- no gritó, tampoco lloró, lo dijo sin vida. Ésa era una de las cualidades de Ginny que tanto le gustaba a Harry. Ella parecía ser fría pero él más que nadie conocía sobre la sensibilidad de ella. Y sabía que las últimas semanas la había lastimado con sus llegadas tarde, pero todo tenía una razón...

Harry le sonrió -Tienes razón. Perdón, Ginny. Te estaba mintiendo- le acarició la mejilla -Quería esperar a tu último partido de la temporada- le pellizcó apenas con dulzura -Pero tú no puedes esperar, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Harry?

Quitó de su bolsillo una cajita de vidrio -Ten- dentro de ella contenía una snitch dorada.

-¿Qué es ésto?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender nada, sin tomarlo.

-La razón de mis llegadas tardes durante las últimas semanas. No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarla- contestó divertido -¿La reconoces?

-No- ella negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso su novio se había vuelto loco? Ella no era buscadora, ella era la cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies... Ella atrapaba quaffles y no pelotitas doradas.

-¡Ouch! Me dolió- hizo un mueca como si estuviese en agonía -Yo sí podría reconocerla y éso que no la vi en acción- comentó Harry.

-Harry, deja de dar vueltas y dime de dónde salió la snitch- la observaba inquieta.

-Resulta pues, Ginny querida, que esta snitch te pertenece- él no podía quitar la sonrisa de sus labios -Es la snitch que atrapaste en el último partido de tu quinto año en Hogwarts, mi amor.

-¿Cómo?- ahora era ella quien sonreía -¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro que sí!- asintió con fervientemente -Me costó muchísimo conseguirla, ¿sabes? Sí así no lo fuera que se me parta un rayo- declaró e inmeditamente miró hacia los costados como si estuviese esperando de verdad el rayo.

-Tonto- susurró ella con ternura. Tomó la cajita por primera vez y levantó la tapa. Esa snitch formaba parte de uno de sus más felices recuerdos de su vida: su primer beso con Harry, el primero de muchos, claro está.

-¿Sabes que la snitch tiene memoria táctil?- ella pasó su mirada a los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su novio y después a la pelotita dorada. La agarró con delicadeza y sintió una ráfaga en su ser -¿Y sabes que también se pueden guardar cosas aquí?

-¿Cosas?

-Sí, cosas pequeñas...- la snitch soltó un leve _clic _y se abrió, dejando expuesto un precioso anillo con un sutil diamente -Cosas pequeñas como un anillo de compromiso- Harry sonreía a más no poder al ver la cara de sorpresa de su novia. Él tomó el anillo y se arrodilló frente a la pelirroja -Gin, adoro tu impaciencia que provoca que se arruine mi plan perfecto para proponerte matrimonio- Ginny soltó una risa, las típicas risueñas que a Harry tanto le gustaban -Pero creo que éso hace más perfecto este momento.

-Cierto- acotó ella.

-Cierto- repitió el pelinegro -Gin, te amo... Y sé que tardé algunos años para darme cuenta realmente todo esto que siento por ti.

-Tardaste cinco largos y tediosos años, Potter- dijo.

-Sí, por idiota tardé tanto... Pero mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

-Más te valía- sonrieron divertidos.

-Ni que lo digas- Ginny le sacó la lengua y Harry hizo un amague de querer morderla -En fin, te amo y tú me completas, Gin. Tú me haces mejor persona, tú eres mi aliento por la mañana, tú eres más de lo que podría haber soñado alguna vez... Tú eres la razón por la cual estoy aquí, vivo y lleno de felicidad. Quiero por eso, vivir para ti... Vivir a tu lado para hacerte feliz... Vivir para decirte cada día de mi vida que te amo y que no podría vivir sin ti.

-Harry...- Ginny suspiró completamente enamorada.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿te casarías con este hombre que tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece; y que es tuyo, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso?

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!- gritó toda roja Ginny -ERES UN...- se mordió el labio y trató de soltarse la mano de su novio -¡IDIOTA!- y lo logró dándole un puñetazo en el pecho al pelinegro, mientras él se reía hasta quedarse sin aire.

-¡No me has respondido, Ginny!- dijo entre risas.

La pelirroja le quitó el anillo y se lo colocó por su cuenta en su dedo anular -Más vale que sea la última vez en tu vida que recites ese vergonzoso poema- y lo besó sellando así su compromiso.

* * *

**Un pequeño drabble... Seguro que habrá más de medio millón de fics que hablen sobre cómo Harry propuso matrimonio a Ginny... Así que, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo :)**

**Es mi segundo intento de escribir un Harry x Ginny... ¿Qué les pareció? (Me gustaría retomar REMEMBER ME... Pero como lo perdí... Humm... Estoy viendo si reescribirlo, pero eso habrá que ver más adelante. Por lo pronto, quiero terminar FOREVER con tranquilidad y sin presiones)**

**En fin, algo ligero con un toque de humor :)**

**Tatá.**


End file.
